Malaya's story
by adellameeka
Summary: A new crew member has joined Enterpise crew, with a treaty in the balance, how will a love triangle impact it's fate? Rated M for future content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Malaya sat on her bed writing in her journal, it was archaic, but it was calming to actually write her emotions down. She had been on the Enterprise for a month and she was finally getting use to the hectic schedule. She was the first D'tulian on a star fleet vessel. She looked human, the only difference was her silver eyes and bright blue blood. Her hair was rust colored and always pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

During her work hours she wore traditional work clothing, durable cloth pants that hugged every curve and an equally figure-hugging long-sleeved shirt. She was the only one who didn't wear an issued uniform but did wear the science emblem on her lapel. She worked under Dr. McCoy in the medical bay and it seemed as though the doctor enjoyed working with her more than the other nurses. It may have been because her race was on the edge of sighing a treaty with the Federation or that he was infatuated with her, she couldn't tell. Humans were confusing in their way of showing their emotions and when they displayed them.

The door chime rang and she sighed. She hid her journal and checked her appearance before opening the door. It was the captain.

"Captain, how may I help you?" she asked standing in the doorway. He smiled

"I was wondering if you would join me for supper." his eyes flashed with excitement and a hint of anxiety.

"Of course, Captain. Please, allow me to change into appropriate attire." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"Lt. Malaya, sometimes you sound like Mr. Spock." he laughed as he sat down.

"So I have been told." she replied from the bathroom. Moments later she appeared in her work clothing. "Shall we go?"  
~

She sat between Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy, listening as they told storied and jokes to one another. She smiled and laughed with them but didn't share anything.

"If you'll excuse me, I must rest for my shift tomorrow." Malaya rose, taking her tray with her.

"I shall accompany you to your quarters." Mr. Spock said rising as well. Malaya gazed at him for second that nodded.

"You didn't need to escort me to my quarters, Commander." Malaya said as they walked down the corridor to her room.

"I know this, but it is what is expected when a new crew member joins our star ship." he states staring ahead.

"To be escorted by a senior officer to their quarters?" she replies, quirking her face toward him, her eyes flashing with amusement.

"By any crew member of the ship. If you wish for this ritual to end, I will notify the crew and you wont be accompanied unless otherwise asked." he stopped and looked down at her. Seeing as Mr. Spock was over 6 feet tall, she felt small. 5 feet, 4 inches, she was eye level with his chest.

"No, it's fine. I enjoy getting to know the crew this way" she smiled and continued walking. Mr. Spock raised and eyebrow and followed her.  
~

The next day, Captain Kirk came in for his bi-annual full physical.

"Lt. Malaya will be in charge of your physical, I have damned paperwork and clumsy ensigns to take care of. Be nice, Jim." Captain Kirk laughed and sat on the bio-bed. Dr. McCoy sighed and left. Malaya entered and grabbed the PADD sitting on the table next to the captain.

"Captain, please remove your shirt and lay face-up."

"Straight to business? Why don't we get to know each other first." he smirked, his eyes dancing.

"Captain, unless you want me to do a prostate exam manually, I suggest you better lay on your back and forget the small talk." she smiled. His dimmed and did as he was told. "Good choice."

Captain Kirk's exam took 2 hours and showed he was healthy, if not a little stressed. Malaya placed your hands on hid abdomen.

"I'm just checking for anything the scans missed, no funny business." she pressed and slid her hands along his upper body. "Alright, you check out. Your free to go."

"How about dinner?"

"Go, Captain. I have other patients to see to." she turned away, touching the PADD.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner than." she nodded and pointed to the door. As he exited Commander Spock entered. "Watch out, Spock. She's not having any small talk." he smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Commander, please sit on the bio-bed, remove your shirt and lay on your back." she hadn't looked up from her PADD as he did as she asked. She looked up and began the tests.

"Please lay back, I'm going to check if the scans missed anything." she placed her hands on his abdomen.

"I hope you realize my anatomy is different that a human's"

"I do. Please refrain from speaking, the vibrations from your voice interfere with my abilities." he nodded and she continued. Moments later she stopped. "It seems that you have an ulcer, it's most likely from stress. Take time to relax and meditate often, do not stray from your routine and stay away from animal by-products. I know you know this already but I must tell you anyway." she handed him his shirt and turned away to give him privacy. "if you begin to have stomach pains or acid reflux, come see me and I will administer a hypo spray to decrease acid production." she turned back and smiled. "Any questions, Commander?" she handed him the PADD and a stylus, he signed the document that said she told him everything she had and handed it back.

"I have none."

"Very well. You are free to return to duty." she smiled again and held open the door.

A/N: This is my first story that I'm going to try to post so bear with me if i get a bit off topic. Im writing this out in a notebook before hand to make sure I spell everything correctly, and this is obviously un beta-ed. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. McCoy read through her records of the Captain and Commander's physicals.

"Spock has an ulcer? Why didn't the scanners pick this up?" he glared at ther through his eyelashes.

"Vulcans don't usually get ulcers, but seeing as commander Spock is half- Vulcan and half-human, he's more susceptible to human ailments. Our scanners aren't calibrated to scan for such aliments." Dr. McCoy nodded

"How do you suppose we fix that?" he put the data card from her PADD into the computer for storage, than handed it back to her. She stared at him blankly.

"I…I don't know. I;m not proficient in calibrating scanners." she tucked the PADD under her arm. He laughed. "You haven't had your bi-annual physical yet." He stopped and sighed. "shall we begin or wait until Nurse Chapel can conduct it?" he chuckled and headed to one of the bio-beds.

Malaya had been called to the bridge to heal a fractured wrist. The ship had had a small run-in with an Andorian ship and during the process Helmsman Sulu had fallen and hurt his wrist. It was an easy fix but as usual the Captain had to make small talk.

"Lt. Malaya, why don't you tell us about your home world and stuff like that. It would lighten up the mood here." he smiled, swirling around in his chair.

"Honestly, Captain-"

"Jim, Captain is too formal." he interrupted. Malaya touched the edge of her nose in irritation.

"Jim, my home planes is almost exactly like Earth, there is no discernable difference. If you'll now excuse me, I must file this incident and return to sick bay." She touched her forehead in good bye and entered the turbo lift.

She entered sick bay, picked up here PADD and documented the helmsman's injury and signed out. Just as she was about to exit , the doors opened and Engineer Scott stumbled in. She led him to a bio-bed and asked what happened.

"I got hit in the bloody head with something, I don't remember what, though." he mumbled.

"Ok, just sit on the bed and I'll have you all fixed up." she gently pulled him on to the bio-bed and got to work.

Again, Malaya was writing in her journal when the door chimed. She pressed the open button on the panel next to her bed and laid her journal on the bed, open.

"Commander Spock. How nice to see you." She greeted him. He nodded and stood awkwardly at the edge of her bed. "Can I help you?" she stood and suddenly remembered what she was wearing: a white wife-beater over a briht green bra and hot pink boy shorts. She grabbed her bath robe and threw it on. "I apologize about my attire, I wasn't expecting and company."

"I didn't mean to intrude, but I have questions about your background." he paused. "For scientific reasons."

"Of course. You're a scientist and the Federation knows almost nothing about my people." she quirked her lips in a quick smile. "Please, sit and ask away." he sat at her desk and pondered on what question to ask first.

"Computer: record." he commanded.

"Recording." it replied.

"Your outward demeanor is very similar to that of a Vulcan, is that a belief in your culture or a personal choice?"

"it is actually a bit of both. My people believe that there is a time and place for expressing strong emotions, and the work place isn't one of them. And seeing as the Enterprise is both home and work, I haven't quite have a chance to separate the two."

"Please, tell me about your culture." Malaya smiled.

"Like Earth, back in the 20th century, males and females had different expectations. Males were to go out and work, while the females stayed at home and took care of the children and housework. But, when we had begun to get closer and closer to the beginning of space travel, females began to take great interest in making a name for themselves. They started marrying later and going to school. Within 30 years, nearly half the employees in our space program was female.

"Of course the males were not too pleased. A sort of civil was started. It lasted many, many years, but the males accepted that females can do anything they could just as well, if not better." she paused to fidget with her pen. "My people don't accept change too well. If something changes too quickly we tend to get violent. Which is why we have tried to contain our emotions, we could be more open to the thought of change…but we're not." she went silent for a moment, staring at her journal, than snapped it shut and giggled. Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow. "My journal." she placed it on her nightstand. "Anymore questions, Mr. Spock?"

"Many. I just question on which one I should ask."

"Anything, Commander. I am not easily offended." he nodded.

"What made you join the space program and how did you come to board the Enterprise?" she sighed.

" That is a long story." she pulled at the end of her hair and touched her neck.

"neither one of us had to work tomorrow, I believe we have time." he steepeled his hands and sat back in her chair. She grinned showing her teeth.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Malaya shifted on her bed.

"My family is one that is stuck in traditional views. They are farmers and the boys went to school while the girls stayed home and learned how to take care of the home. I am the youngest of 5 girls and 6 boys. My father ran the farm as well as the agriculture seat in the capitol. He was a very domineering person and wasn't afraid to show it."

"Your father was abusive?"

"Only when we deserved it." Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Spock, with 11 children, I believe it was the only way he knew how to keep peace in his house.

"Anyway, when I was finally old enough to leave home, I was convinced that I could do anything, but I was wrong and in the intrest of keeping this story as short as possible, I ended up as a street walker and an exotic dancer. While I was dancing, an officer from the space program asked if I wanted to join. They had a special program for-uh-underprivileged persons. So I agreed."

"At what cost though?" he interrupted again." Being an exotic dancer, I don't think he was there on a charity mission."

"Ok, so he got a dance and I noticed his uniform. I asked and he gave me the information for a free dance. It was a fair trade.

"Later that year I was accepted and began my training. As to how I was accepted on to Enterprise, well, that has to do more with my previous occupation."

"Being and exotic dancer."

"A prostitute." She corrected. He nodded and waited for her to continue. She stared at a spot on the wall, lost in thought. After a moment she shook her head ans apologized. "It is not a pleasant story to hear." she whispered.

"If you do not wish to tell it, than don't." Mr. Spock leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "I believe I will end this until some other time. Computer: end and save recording."

"Recording saved." the computer replied. They sat looking at each other for a while.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" Malaya asked quietly.

"No, thank you. I must return to my quarters."

"Alright. Rest well, Commander." she said as he rose and headed to the door.

"Rest well." he replied and walked into the corridor. The door silently closed, leaving Malaya in a thick silence. She sighed and tried to fall asleep.  
~

Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Ensign Bennett, from security, were down on an away mission. Malaya didn't understand why the Captain went of these missions, it was dangerous. That is why he has people specially trained for these missions, but his personal record says that he is a very hands-on person and can't stand to sit while other people do all the work.

She sighed and stood from Dr. McCoy's desk. It was a very quiet day. Only one person came in, for a dislocated shoulder. She had been working out and fell the wrong way. Though Malaya fixed her quickly, she wished someone would come in and talk to her. She began to take inventory on the medical supplies when Nurse Chapel ran in.

"The Captain and Spock are hurt. They are on their was back. Its bad." she gasped and began to get things ready for their arrival.

"What about Dr. McCoy and Ensign Bennett?" Malaya asked grabbing her arm as she ran past.

"I…I don't know. I left as soon as I heard about Spock…and the Captain." She looked off at the was for a split second, than started gathering supplies again. Malaya shook her head and made her way to the transporter room.

When she arrived, the away team was just started to appear. She set down her first-aid kit and waited. They glittered into view, Spock was holding the Captain up and McCoy was carrying the limp body of Ensign Bennett.

"Malaya, go look at Jim, he's hurt bad and keep Spock talking, he got hit and I think he's going into shock. Spock, sit your Vulcan ass down before I make you!" Dr. McCoy ordered. Spock sat after placing Jim on the ground, gently.

"Commander, what happened?" She ran her tri-corder over Jim's body than over Spock's.

"We were trying to talk to the natives of this planet when Ensign Bennett misspoke. The natives thought he called them worthless to the Federation, the word is very similar to what he meant to say. They shot Bennett in the head and fired openly at the rest of us." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Were you hit?" She already knew that he had, but wondered if he knew.

"I believe I was, but I was more concerned for the Captain and the doctor." He paused and felt his abdomen, when he pulled his hand away, it was covered in green blood. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Malaya was facing the Captain when Spock stopped talking. She turned around and saw Spock leaning against the wall.

"Dr. McCoy, I need your help, Commander Spock has passed out and the Captain is critical. Please, help me." The last sentence came out in a strangled whisper. She had to make a choice that could end in a death of a senior officer, she wasn't ready for that kind of decision. Luckily, Dr. McCoy had taken care of Ensign Bennett and fix the worst of his own bleeding wounds.

"Get some stretchers, we need to get these men to sick bay, now!" he yelled at the people gathered at he door. He leaned over Sock's body and pulled his eyelids up to check for pupil constriction. "Spock has gone into shock from blood loss. You did well is keeping him talking as long as you did. How is Jim?"

"He has a few through-and-through wounds, 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung." she paused as she placed her hand of his forehead. "And a concussion." she ripped open his shirt and gently touched one of his wounds. It was centimeters from his heart. The stretchers arrived, Jim and Spock were rushed in to surgery.

A/N: Sorry about not writing anything last time and for any mistakes, I forgot to edit it before I posted. An honest mistake for a beginner, I think. Well I hope you enjoyed this installment and please comment. I would love to hear what you think about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nurse Chapel and Nurse Leisner were in charge of the surgeries while Malaya cleaned and fixed Dr. McCoy's injuries. He broke his wrist, dislocated his right shoulder and cracked his collar bone, all things considering, he came out unscathed. She gave the doctor a sedative to help him sleep and within seconds he was snoring.

Malaya checked in on the surgery, they had fixed most of the wounds and were just ending when she checked. Both men were placed in bio-beds and hooked up to machines that regulated their breathing. She placed a hand on Jim's head and was satisfied with his results. It would be a few days before he could return to full duty but that was a small price to pay for what he had been through.

She moved over to Spock and laid her hand on his forehead and felt instantaneous pain. He was fighting the sedative to check on the Captain.

_"Commander Spock, please, calm down. The Captain is fine. You must rest." _she thought, trying to comfort him.

_"Are you sure? I must see for myself." _he began to struggle harder.

_"I am positive. I just checked on him myself. I promise that he will survive. You both will, but you need to stop fighting and rest. For Jim's sake." _he calmed slightly.

_"I will try."_

_"That is all I ask." _she sent him a wave of calm and comfort. He relaxed more and retreated into his mind to let his body heal. She felt herself being pulled in as well and tried to pull out slowly, not to disturb him any more, but couldn't. She tried harder, but still was getting sucked in farther and farther. She wretched her hand from his head and fell to the floor breathing hard. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. Closing her eyes, she took a long slow breath, trying to center herself. It didn't work. She retched and passed out, falling backwards.

-Memory-

_Malaya stood on the edge of her patio, looking at the yard she had to mow. Sighing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"Malaya."_ her mother called from the door._

"Yes, mother?" _she turned and looked at her frazzled mother._

"Please hurry, your father will be home soon." _She rung her hands and walked back inside._

" I know he will." _She thought to herself. She had to work quickly. An acre of grass wont mow its self._

_Her brothers had arrived home from school an hour ago and wrew working on homework. Her older sisters were helping her mother cook supper and seeing as she was still too young to help, she was left doing yard work her brothers forgot or didn't have time to do before school._

_She just finished when her father walked up the drive way. He was a big man, all muscle. His face had many hard earned wrinkles and just as many laugh lines. He grinned when he saw her pulling the old push-mow up to the house._

"Did you do all of this, Baby-Girl?" _he asked messing her hair. She nodded, grinning._ "Well, I'm very proud of you." _he picked up his 6 year-old daughter and pulled the mower up against the house. She hugged hid neck as the entered into the kitchen. _"Laya and I would like our supper, Mother." _He set her down and she flipped off her shoes and ran to wash up._

_That night, she sat next to Father during supper. She had a smile on her lips all night._

-End Memory-

A/N Thanks for reading, and don't be shy about reviewing…all comments are welcome. Sorry about this being short, i some how have caught up with what I'm writing and what I'm posting...See ya'll next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jim, Calm down. Spock is fine. Lt. Malaya took incredibly good care of you while I was busy." He said pushing Jim back down onto the bed.

"Is Spock still sleeping?" He asked. Dr. McCoy nodded. Jim looked over at Spock's sleeping form what beyond it. "Is that Malaya?"

"Yeah, she was apparently checking on you and Spock after your surgery and she suddenly passed out, though not without making a mess."

"Why'd she pass out?" Jim pulled himself into a sitting position. Dr. McCoy shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Chapel found her our cold between yours and Spock's bed. It must have been something about Spock's telepathy. Did you know she's a touch telepath as well?

"Anyway, we haven't been able to get any kind of response from her. I just have no idea what's wrong with her." They both gazed at Spock, than Malaya.  
~

"I'm 16 now. Why can't you let me go and hang out with my friends?" _Malaya asked with tears in her eyes. Her father stared at her with steel eyes._

"you'll just end up like your sister, Nekasha, pregnant and with no man to support you." _He growled._

"I'm nothing like Nekasha! Why don't you give me a chance?"

"You're a woman, you cant do anything without getting into trouble, hurt or dead. That is why you need a man, a husband. All women are the same stupid and untrustworthy." _Malaya gaped at her father. She finally understood everything now._

"You sexist pig!"_ She screeched. She swung out to strike him but he caught her hand._

"How dare you swing at me." _His voice was low and calm._ "I am your father. How dare your defy my rules." _Without warning she caught his flat palm against her cheek. She fell against the wall hard and slid onto the floor._ "Next time I wont be so gentle." _He stared down at her crumpled form. She chuckled._

"You said that last time. And still you only smack me."

"Malaya!" _Her mother whispered shocked._

" Why do you treat me so different?" _She stood up, one hand against the wall and the other balled up against her side._ "You think I'm some fragile woman, but in reality, your wrong. I'm stronger that you think, Father." _She took a step forward and cracked her father in the jaw. His head snapped back , but her kept his balance. He looked down at her and back handed her , than picked her up and put her on the patio._

"Get out, don't came back until you know your place." _He slammed the door closed. Malaya touched her lip, blue covered the tip of her finger._

_She frowned at started walking toward town.  
~_

Dr. McCoy was checking Malaya's vitals when Spock grunted. He turned his head.

"Ah, your waking up." He finished writing his observations and turned fully to Spock. "How are you feeling, Spock?" He blinked a few times before answering.

"I feel well, Doctor." He stretched and sat up, McCoy helping him. "Is that Lt. Malaya?" He asked when he looked around.

"It is."

"May I ask what happened?"

"From what I have been told, she was checking on you and she jerked her hand away from your head and passed out." He paused. "I haven't been able to get any kind of response out of her since I woke up myself."

"I may have done this to her. I was talking with her, than went into a healing meditation. I believe I can help her recover, but I will have yo meld with her."

"I agree, but we should wait until your stronger."

"Doctor, The sooner I do this, the sooner the sick bay will be running at full percentage again." Spock swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"But not at the cost of out First Officer." McCoy pushed Spock back onto the bed. "I cannot allow you to put your self in danger like this."

"Doctor, what happens if she cannot be woken up? What will happen to the treaty? The Federation may have a war on it's hands because she died in our care."

"You don't honestly think that, do you?" McCoy gaped at him.

"In a case like this where the actions of the D'tulian's is the unknown variable, I find preparing for the worst is the safest route to endeavor." McCoy looked at Spock for a moment that silently nodded.

"But you will sit in a chair. Your not fully healed yet." Spock nodded in agreement. He sat in the chair brought in from McCoy's office and placed his fingers one Malaya's face.

A/N Woot! That was an interesting chapter to write, serious writer's block is a bitch, but here it is and I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is graphic and contains mentions of rape and prostitution so please if your sensitive to it, please, skip to the non-italic portion and you won't miss anything.

**Chapter 6**

_Malaya laid on the motel bed, naked. The man above her was grunting and sweating as he moved in and out of her. She was confused to how she ended up in this situation, an old man taking from her what should have been for the man she was going to stay with forever. _

_He pulled out and came in her face and hair. He rolled off of her and laughed at her face. Malaya was too shocked and disgusted to say and king of remark, gingerly, she rolled off the bed, grabbed her purse and locked herself in the bathroom. She was glad that she had him pay before they started._

"See you later, Sweetheart. Glad I could be your first." _He laughed as he exited. She broke down and collapsed on the floor. She wiped her face and pulled away sticky cream instead of tears._

_She started the shower and washed herself off, scrubbing until she was a dull blue. When she was done she dressed and walked back out to her corner._

_An hour later, another man walked up to her and smiled._

"How much?"_ He asked. She told him and they walked back into an alley was. She was in front of him going to a dark place where she felt safe._

_He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She dropped her purse as he ripped her cloths off. He threw her to the ground face-down and forced his way inside. She cried out in pain. It didn't last long before he finished on her back._

"Stupid slut." _He grabbed her abandoned purse, full of her money and a single blade for 'protection'. "You should be more careful." Malaya looked upand committed his face to memory. He kicked her in the stomach and dropped her now empty purse next to her curled body. When she looked up he was gone.  
~_

Her eyes snapped open, she knocked Spock's hand away and grabbed his throat. She pushed him to the floor, she jumped toward McCoy knocking him back, before shoving herself in the smallest corner she could find. Slowly she realized she was in sick bay. She shook her head and looked at both men, they were staring at her silently.

"My deepest apologies." Emotion flowing out of her. "I have lost my control. I am so sorry." She placed her hand, palm up on her knees. McCoy helped Spock back into his chair. They could hear her silently sobbing.

"Malaya." McCoy reached out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"Please, do not touch me, yet." She curled in on herself. McCoy looked at Spock, his eyes were shut and he look furious. He wondered what had happened between the two in such a short time.

"What did you see, Commander?" She asked quietly. McCoy looked from Malaya to Spock, who was shaking his head, ever so slightly.

"No." was all he said.

"You saw him." it was a statement.

"Yes." He paused and opened his eyes. She raised hers. "I am sorry." She nodded and looked back down at the carpet.

"It happened a long time ago." She rolled her shoulders and sat up straight.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"He became my First Officer."

A/N II: Again my apologies that these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter...hopefully the next installment will be longer and not as -uh- graphic. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were awkward for Malaya. She tried to stay away from Spock. But it seemed, where ever she was going, he happened to be going there or that way as well. And Dr. McCoy was subtly trying to figure out what had happened between Spock and her.

"Dr. McCoy! Please. I am not going to tell you what happened. Now stop." She slammed the hypo-spray she was holding on to the table. The ensign on the bed jumped at her sudden movement.

"I just was wondering. Its human nature."

"Can't you contain your 'human nature'?" She picked the hypo-spray back up and administered it to the frightened young man. "You're free to go." She mumbled. He jumped off and ran out.

"No, that's like asking me to not breath." He walked up to her. "Malaya, as a human, the way we get over things is to talk about them."

"This is not something I really want to talk about. It's incredibly painful to relive, which is why I reacted the way I did. I feel terrible enough about that." She dispensed the used cartridge and looked at her supervisor. "Dr. McCoy-"

"Bones." He interrupted. She raised an eyebrow. "A nickname Jim gave me." She nodded.

"Bones, I don't want to ruin the chance our races have at peace with my inability to control my emotions. If I had the control Commander Spock has, I wouldn't be in the emotional mess I'm in."

"If you had the control Spock has, you wouldn't be the person you are. I personally believe that what we go through shapes us into the people we are to be. Whatever happened to you has made you into the wonderfully talented person you are today." He had gripped her shoulders gently. "No matter how horrible it was, you are you because of it." She sighed and rubbed her face.

"I suppose you're right." She rolled her shoulders and Bones let them go. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that." She look at him smiling slightly. He had an odd look on his face. He held her hand and pulled her into him, their faces were millimeters apart. "Dr. McCoy? What are you doing?"

"It's called a kiss." His lips brushed against hers. She pushed him away, he looked at her hurt and confused. An awkward silence followed, her hands still on his chest, but they were arms length away from each other. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm just not ready for a man in my life." She patted his chest and stepped away. "I don't know if I ever will be." She signed out and left  
~

Malaya was in the gym, stretching in a pair of black shorts and a matching tank. She didn't notice that gathering crowd around her. She raised her hands above her head and bent over backwards, hands and feet on the ground, her belly raised to the ceiling. Slowly, she brought one foot over her head, followed by the other, than standing up straight rolling her shoulders.

"May I join you?" A voice asked behind her.

"Why not." She sighed. "Why don't we spar, Commander." She didn't hear his answer before she spun around and pounced onto his chest, knocking him to the ground. "You must be ready at all times, even though you are only a First Officer. You may be acting as captain, stay on your toes." She stood and waited for him to stand. He nodded and got into a defensive stance, she walked around him studying his posture, even though he never let her get behind him.

He lunged and his hand grazed the shell of her ear, spinning, he kicked his leg out, level with her head. She dropped into the splits, bringing her legs together she rolled away, barely missing his downward kick. Flipping onto her feet, she spun around, closing the distance between them. He grabbed her wrist and tried to flip her over his shoulder, but she used his weight against him and shoved him onto his stomach, hand behind his back.

"Your pinned." She whispered in his ear.

"Again." She nodded and helped him up. They both took up their respected sparring positions, ignoring the whispers and looks. "Your move." She slid her foot forward and launched off it. She flew over him, grabbing his shoulders as she did. He stumbled, her arm hooked around his neck as she jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"If I squeeze, I can put you to sleep in 3 seconds and kill you in 5." She tightened her grip slightly to prove her point. "How do you escape?"

"Like this." He loosened her grip and spun her onto his front. For the second time in less that 2 hours her face was millimeters from another's. But instead of kissing her, he placed his hand on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"If I squeeze, you will pass out instantly. How do you escape?" He asked. Amusement flickered in his brown eyes. She smirked. She shifted her weight and he stumbled forward, landing on top of her.

"Simple. I use my womanly charm." She wiggled her hips underneath him and he hastily got off. She leaped to her feet again, chuckling quietly.

After a few more rounds, Malaya began to feel better. The group of people had since gone and they were alone. They were dodging blows after kicks, strands of Malaya's hair was sticking to her face and her cheeks had turned a soft shade of blue. Spock's usually perfect hair was dripping with sweat and his chest and neck had a green flush to it. Malaya was staring at his chest and failed to notice the hand aimed at her side. He connected with her and she fell backwards, hard. Spock knelt beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah." She wheezed. "If its not rough it isn't fun, right?" She laughed. She sat up and rubbed her side. He relaxed a bit and she caught a fleeting smile grace his lips and than resided in his eyes.

"I think we should call it a night." He helped her stand.

"Agreed." She stretchied, than headed back to her quarters, Spock escorting her.

A/N: I really don't want to have to threaten to get reviews, but if I have to than I will…thanks again for reading and don't forget to review, I love them lots. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Malaya sat between Kirk and Bones, with the rest of the group, during their breakfast and her lunch. Kirk was sharing a story that was obviously fake. How had he resisted the charm of an Orion slave dancer and gotten her to divulge the position of his lost comrade, without losing his pants, or shirt, was the mystery of the story. Malaya suddenly sneezed in to her napkin. A chorus of 'bless you' rang out.

"My apologies, I'm allergic to bullshit." She smiled at Kirk, who threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You found me out!" He yelled hugging her around her shoulders. She giggled as well.

"Its kind of obvious, the famous James-ty Kirk failing to notice a beautiful woman before him. Your fame has preceded you, my friend." The group laughed again and began talking about all the times Jin had noticed that beautiful lady. Malaya listened with great interest, laughing at the predicaments they landed in.

The boatswain's whistle shrilled, signaling shift change, the group got up and dumped their trays.

"I'll see you in sick-bay, Malaya." Bones said patting her shoulder. She wasn't sure how today was going to play out. She shook out the negative thoughts and walked down to sick-bay to finish her double shift.

"I didn't know you knew about the Orions." Bones smiled as she entered.

"Of course I do, my ship had a run in with them and my men had a first-hand experience with their women." She frowned. "I almost had a mutiny on my hands." She picked up a PADD and began reading through it.

"How did you become a captain of your own ship?" He asked. She looked up and say genuine curiosity.

"Through very hard work and unyielding determination." She walked over to a cabinet and began to look through it. "All the odds were against me, seeing as I'm a woman, an ex-prostitute/exotic dancer, and I was young. To be a captain in-" She paused to translate. "Well, in Standard it doesn't sound as formidable, but, to be a captain in the Black Parade, it takes 5 years of schooling, plus at least 2 years as a First Officer. Most officers are well into their middle age and, as you can see, I'm not that old at all."

"How old are you?"

"Uh-" Again she had to translate. "47 earth years, well, about." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"47?" He stared at her in shock. "You don't even look a day over 20!"

"Why thank you, Bones." She smiled wider. "I passed all my classed, but no captain would have me as their First Officer.

"Not until 3 months after I finished schooling did a captain finally accept me. Captain Muzoh. He became my savior and I tried my hardest to make sure I made him proud. He got a lot of threats for accepting me, but he stood my his decision and personally gave me my Captain's badge. He told me it was his proudest day in all his life.

"Captain Muzoh and I still communicate, though not often. He was like a father to me. I miss him dearly." She stopped and smiled.

"My, you are one for the books, aren't you?"

"What books?" She asked confused, she walked over to another shelf and began making a list of vaccines and canisters they needed.

"The history books. You do study history on your planet, right?"

"Of course." She laughed. "I may, but I'm not going to count on it."

Hours passed, before either spoke again. I wasn't because they were terribly busy, and they were for the most part, it was a comfortable silence that neither one wanted to break.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Bones asked suddenly.

"I would love to, but Commander Spock asked me already. How about tomorrow?"

"When did Spock ask you?" He looked upset.

"Last night. He escorted me back to my quarters after we sparred. It's purely to continue our discussion from before." She shrugged and sat on one of the bio-beds, flipping a PADD in the air. McCoy mumbled something that sounded like 'green-blooded hobgoblin'. "Is that a problem, Dr. McCoy?"

"No, not at all. Just a monkey wrench in my plans." The last part was mumbled as he tried to hide his anger

"Bones, this isn't a -uh- date. As I said before, its to continue a scientific discussion we had started some days ago and have yet to finish."

"So you said. I just don't trust that Vulcan as far as I can throw him." She looked confused and he took a deep breath. "From what I have seen, Malaya, you should be around someone who can care to your emotional needs. Spock is like a computer, he doesn't even smile, in fact, I don't think he can."

"Doctor!" Malaya gasped. "How could you say that about your friend?"

"Yeah, Bones." There in the doorway was Jim and Spock.

"Damned Jim and green-blooded hobgoblin." He muttered under his breath and stalked off to his office.

"He didn't mean it. They pick on each other like children."

"I do not act like a child, Captain." Spock seemed to huff. Jim nodded, smiling like a child himself, but Malaya didn't feel any better bout what McCoy had said.

A/N: Again I'm really sorry I didn't post at my usual time I had to attend a funeral of a family friend that I totally spaced and forgot to warn you all, so again: my apologies. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They ate the meal Spock had prepared in respected silence and afterwards retired to his couch. He sat stiffly and she sat down next to him, giggling.

"Commander, please get comfy. I believe we should keep this informal, don't you?"

"I agree." He had re-situated himself, his arm resting on the back of the couch and his ankle on top of his knee. She scooted closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his arm 'around' her.

The talked well into the night, when Malaya curled her legs underneath her, she fell onto his side, his arm wrapping around her to catch her. She smiled and snuggled closer still, Spock's arm resting lightly on her shoulder, his hand relaxed inches from her breast.

"Spock, may I confide something in you?" She asked.

"You may."

"Promise not to tell a soul." She demanded lifting her head from his shoulder. They had long since shut off the computer from recording their conversation.

"I won't tell anyone." She smirked. She layed her head back down.

"I think Dr. McCoy likes me." She said finally.

"I believe quite a few people 'like' you, Malaya. You are a very 'like-able' person."

"No, I mean…" She paused. "Like-like." She whispered.

"I do not understand." He turned his head and much to his dismay, Malaya sat up and turned toward him.

"Spock, he kissed me yesterday. I told him I wasn't ready for a man. I lied. I just don't like Bones the way he likes me and I don't want to break his heart. I don't know what to do." She looked at him with innocent, worry-ridden eyes.

"Logic would stated that you should tell the Doctor your true feelings for him, even if they are not what he wants to hear. Who do you want to be with, if not the Doctor?" He looked at her levelly. She fell silent, and looked down while blushing.

"I want…" She took a shaky breath in. "I want to be with you." She exhaled, she hadn't looked back up from her lap. If Spock hadn't had the control he did, his jaw would have opened with a pop.

"I had thought you wanted to pursue Jim, seeing as you get along with him quite well."

"He's like a brother." She rubbed her arms, uncomfortably. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I am a different species and I've heard that I am hard to tolerate but-" He stopped her with a finger on her lips. She looked up.

"I find you very interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know you on a -personal- level." His eyes conveyed all the emotion his face didn't. She stared at him blankly than slowly with surprise.

"Are you saying you like me as well?" He raised an amused eyebrow. "I mean 'like-like' me?"

"I believe I had." She grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his neck. Awkwardly, he placed his hands on her back.

"Sorry." She pulled away. "I'm just really happy."

"What are you going to tell Dr. McCoy? I don't really want him kissing you anymore." She sank to the couch and their original position.

"I don't know."  
~

The next day was Malaya's day off, so she called her sister, Nekasha.

"Hey, Baby sister! How are you?" Nekasha glowed.

"I am well, how about you? Last time we spoke, you were having another child. How are they?" Her sister laughed and picked up a small boy, 14 months old. He cooed at the screen and touched it with slobber-covered hands.

They talked about her children and Malaya's lack of even a man in sight.

"Well, actually, I have found someone whom I enjoy spending most of my free time with." She said, blushing.

"Your falling for a human?" She gasped. Her eyes with shock and shooed the children away.

"He's not human, he's Vulcan."

"Is that any different? Laya, you know Father isn't going to be happy about you eloping with other species."

"Kasha, when have I really ever cared about what Father thought of me?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"You don't love Father anymore?" Nekasha's face fell. "I knew you didn't get along with him, but I didn't know you stopped loving him."

"I do love him! I really do, its just hard, he wasn't there for me."

"You weren't there for him either!" She retaliated. "He misses you, the old Malaya, the one who worshipped the ground he walked on because you loved him."

"I've gone through too much to go back to being ignorant to how he treated us, keeping peace is one thing, but when he kicked me out of the house, I lost all respect I held for him."

"He kicked me out as well,"

"It's not the same." Malaya interrupted.

"How?" Her sister glared at her waiting for an answer.

"It just isn't." Malaya glanced away. "I have to get to work. I'll call later. Bye." She hung up before Nekasha could speak and laid her head on her desk with a thunk. "Crap."

A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers…I thought it would be time to start Malaya and Spock's relationship about now, and I can tell you it won't be an easy one. Thanks for tuning in for the latest installment and keep an eye out for Chapter 10!

*don't forget to review*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She didn't sleep, she sat at her desk trying to find out any word about the treaty. An Admiral Pike and Admiral Archer were from the Federation as diplomats and negotiators. The Council had apparently stalled the hearings and haven't told the public, or at least the Federation reporters, which is where she was reading from.

She rubbed her eyes and debated on calling her mother to see what was really going on, but decided against it. If her mother answered the phone that means her father was there and listening. And she would really like to reconcile with her father but, she didn't know if she was ready.

She propped her feet up on her desk and watched the live coverage of the stand-still treaty negotiations.  
~

"Captain, an incoming message from Admiral Pike." Lt. Uhura said turning towards Kirk.

"On screen." Pike's mug appeared on the large screen. "Admiral Pike, how are you?"

"I am well, but I don't have time for pleasantries, is Captain Malaya on board?"

"She is. I'll call her to the bridge."

"Tell her Commander Nah-zi has urgent news for her."

"Will do, Admiral. I will contact you when she arrives." Pike nodded and blinked out. "Uhura, contact Malaya and relay the message."

"Aye, sir."  
~

"Commander Nah-zi has an urgent message for you, please report to the bridge." Uhura's voice stated over the comm-link.

"I will be there in five minutes. Malaya out." She opened her closet and donned on her Captain's uniform. Tight black pants, tucked into knee-high 6-inch platform stilettos. A dark purple shirt with an equally dark green jacket. She pinned on her badge and pulled her hair up in a high pony-tail.

She walked onto the bridge and was greeted with stares.

"Captain, may I see my Commander." It wasn't a question but a polite demand. Her face was professional. Kirk nodded to Uhura and Pike's face was on screen again.

"Admiral Pike of the United Planets Federation. I assume you are Captain Malaya."

"Captain Malaya of the D'tulian Black Parade. Captain of the warship Myriad. I was informed my First Officer has a message for me." She gracefully stepped down the steps to stand next to Kirk, she was now his height. Pike nodded and he was replaced with a dark-haired man with piercing green eyes.

"Captain." he touched his forehead with his first two fingers in salute. She returned the gesture. "The Council wants your recommendation, seeing as you have had first-hand experience with the Federation."

"When do they want me to appear?"

"Next session." Malaya turned to Kirk.

"Captain, how far are we from D'tula?"

"4 weeks if we leave now but-"

"Tell the Council I will arrive in 6 earth weeks, and give my apologies for not arriving sooner." Nah-zi nodded, touched his forehead again and the link ended.

"We could have stalled our mission, Malaya." Kirk turned toward her.

"I know this, but I would like to spend more time with your kind so I may fine an accurate report. The Council will not tolerate lies, Captain."

"And a month is not time enough?" He asked.

"I have been aboard the Enterprise for exactly one month and three weeks, I hardly believe even a human can give an accurate report on any person in that short of time. The more time I spend with the crew of this ship, the more likely I will give a report that will be in favor of the treaty."

"Her logic is quite sound, Captain." Spock interjected, Kirk glanced at him, than nodded..

"Sulu, continue on our course and notify me when we arrive at our destination. Malaya, if you would please join Spock and myself in the Conference Room." The three entered the turbo-lift. "Chekov you have the conn."

A/N: Ah…another chapter out in the open and the treaty is in danger of collapsing…what a twist lol. Don't forget to review…I really would love to hear what my lovely readers have to say. All are welcome and none shall be denied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Malaya, could you please tell be something?" Kirk said.

"Of course, Captain. What would you like to know?"

"I want to know about your species and your customs when dealing with the Council. I plan on joining you when you make your report."

"Unfortunately Captain, you must be invited to the Session. Entering uninvited is illegal and considering you are human, I do not know what would happen to you. However, I will contact Nah-zi and tell him to ask the Councilors if they will allow anymore Federation witnesses." She paced around the room while the two men stood still at their chairs. "I cannot guarantee that you will be allowed a seat, but in case you are, I will teach you how you must act in their presents." She stopped and stood, smiling warmly.  
~

Later that night, Spock was teaching Malaya how to play chess, in his room.

"Nah-zi is your First Officer." Spock stated moving one of his pieces. Malaya nodded silent. She had changed into her work cloths. "Is he the one?" She nodded again.

"It is ironic that he became my First Officer. When he found out I was his Captain, he wanted a transfer but couldn't give a reason without getting himself in trouble. So, he stayed. He is my most loyal officer and I, now, trust him with my life." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You have forgiven him?"

"Forgiven, no. Never. We have put that aside for the good of our crew and our planet. Petty issuse will cause enormous problems in the long run if they are acknowledged at the wrong time. But, I assure you, as soon as we have gotten out, or at least one of us has, he will pay for what he did." Her eyes flashed angrily. She looked back down at the board and grabbed the king. "This piece only moves one space at a time, in any direction, right?" Spock nodded. She placed her queen down. "Check-mate." Spock studied the board and laid his king on its side.

"Well played, Malaya. Shall we play again?" She nodded and they set the board back up. "What are you going to do if the Treaty is signed?"

"I'm not sure. I hope to have my ship back and maybe the Myriad and the Enterprise can travel together."

"That would be acceptable."

"But, if not…I really don't want to think about that. I have a feeling that our treaty will work and it will last for many, many generations." She touched his hand, gently. He squeezed her and they continued their game.  
~

She arrived in sick-bay, tired. McCoy was in his office going over a few PADDs, looking upset. Malaya knocked on the glass door. He looked up and waved her inside.

"May I help you, Doctor?"

"Actually, you can. I was going over the medical records you provided us with," his eyebrows knit together, "Something doesn't add up."

"What would that be?" She sat down in the empty chair in front of his desk.

"It says here that you were admitted to a hospital after a vicious attack, before you joined the space program, but none of the tests or a conclusion is listed. I don't understand."

"I was treated for my wounds than I was released. I wasn't tested for anything."

"Hmmm…" He rubbed his chin. "I have a feeling something was omitted."

"I assure you, nothing is missing." Their gazes locked. They stared at each other, McCoy trying to read her and Malaya was trying to tell him that there really was nothing missing.

"Very well, we're expecting to get more supplies in Cargo Bay 2. Could you please go get them." He looked back down at the PADD in his hand.

"Alright, when are they suppose to arrive?"

"Soon." He picked up a different PADD and began going through it. She mentally sighed and stood. Something was upsetting McCoy and she had a feeling it was her.

"What is wrong, Bones?" She asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Are you positive, you seem quite upset."

"It seems as though I just cant catch a damn break around here. Go get the supplies." He waved her off and she left, wishing that she was back in charge of her own ship again.

A/N: Please review, I really don't want to stop posting. Ideas on future problems or anything like that will be taken into great consideration, but you gotta review for me to read them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"When you walk into the Council Chamber, place both your hands over your heart. It shows that you don't plan on causing trouble and you are protecting yourself with just your hands. When they acknowledge you, you may give your greeting." Malaya explained to Kirk and Spock., they listened intently and had the computer record their lesson as backup. "Afterwards, you will be shown your seat and unless you are called upon, you are silent."

"What about the salute that Commander Nah-zi gave you?" Kirk asked.

"It is just a salute, the same you give to a higher ranked officer. You don't need to worry about that."

"What if we would like to add something to your report?"

"Than you may indicate so by raising your hand, palm facing away from the Council. If they call on you, you may speak." Kirk sat nodding, deep in thought. He opened his mouth to say something but the intercom buzzed.

"Captain, we have arrived."

"Alright." He turned to Malaya. "Would you like to join our away team?" Malaya smiled.  
~

Malaya was accompanying Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and two security ensigns, Monrow and G'ullit. She had a communicator clipped to her waist band and a phaser in her hand. The team of six stepped onto a transporter pad and beamed down to the planet

They were greeted to a tropical forest-type of land. It was muggy and hot, Malaya smiled and breathed in the fresh air. She turned to the group, Spock pointed in a direction and they stalked toward their destination.

Kirk parted thick growth and was greeted by the sight of a small village, the houses were made of mud and thatched roofs. Malaya felt a pressure in her head. She turned to Kirk.

"They know were here." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Three dark-skinned men walked toward their hiding spot, stopping and pointing their spears at them. All stood and dropped their phasers to the ground, Malaya stuck hers behind her back.

"They want to know why we are here. They are telepathic and have no vocal language." She whispered again.

"Tell them we have been called here on a negotiation mission."

"They have no idea what we are talking about." Suddenly a large hover-craft landed in the clearing.

"Captain Kirk!" A woman waved. "I am sorry I am late." She jumped out of the craft and walked over, palms facing outward. The three men backed away, their spears at the ready. The woman studied the group. "You are D'tulian, but you look wrong." She said pointedly at Malaya. "Why have you hidden your true appearance?" Malaya's face twitched in annoyance. The woman smirked, Malaya could feel eyes on her and the blood pool in her cheeks. "Come, let us talk about joining the Federation."

Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Malaya and ensigns Monrow and G'ullit sat at a long, thick wooden table.

"What was she talking about?" Kirk asked, his hands steeping his fingers in front of his face.

"I have hidden my appearance from you in a hope that I wouldn't seem hostile." The large doors opened and a short man walked in. He had a scar on his face running from the corner of his mouth along his cheekbone, Malaya instinctively grabbed for the phaser behind her as he did the same.

"Captain Malaya," He sneered. "I almost didn't recognize you without your war tattoo on your face. Did you finally remove it?"

"No." She answered shortly. Both their hands were still on their weapons. "Take your hand off of your weapon, I am here with Captain Kirk."

"Right, just so you can finally kill me and call this place yours. I think not."

"Fine. I'll take mine off first." Slowly she pulled her hand away and out from behind her back. She sat back down, palms still facing toward the short man. "I mean no harm in this visit."

"Captain Kirk, if I had known you would have brought this…D'tulian scum…I would have not have allowed this meeting. Change your face back and let them see your true identity!" All eyes were on her. She covered her face with her hand.

When she pulled them away she had a long, red tattoo across the bridge of her nose ending near her ears, her pupils were no longer round but slits like a cat's, and she had a streak of white hair in her side-swept bangs. There was a stilled silence of awe but was quickly broken by Kirk.

"Ambassador R'gue, I assure you I had no idea that your people had a conflict with the D'tulian Empire."

"A conflict is hardly the word. They tried to conquer my beloved planet as their own. Nearly committing genocide. This, scum, you brought along with you was the one in charge of the invasion."

"I was following orders."

"To kill my people?"

"We gave you plenty of chances to accept our offers, you refused every single one of them. Than you attacked my people!" Malaya stood, pointing a finger at R'gue.

"A million of my people were brutally slaughtered! How dare you blame us for your actions. You are nothing but a coward!"

"I am not a coward!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table, cracking it deeply. "I was following orders, I didn't want to harm your people, but you gave us no choice. It is your government's fault for not complying with out plans." Kirk ordered Spock and McCoy to grab Malaya's arms while Kirk and the ensigns stood in front of R'gue. She shook spock and McCoy loose and strode toward the short man.

"Stand down, Malaya." Kirk ordered, she stopped but gave the man opposite of her a murderous glare.

"I will not sign the treaty unless this D'tulian signs over her entire empire to us."

A/N: Please review…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Never." Malaya growled.

"Ambassador R'gue, the D'tulian Council is discussing the treaty with the Federation as we speak." Kirk said trying to calm R'gue down. He gave Kirk a hard look.

"Captain Kirk. If the D'tulian Council is debating your treaty, than they have already made up their mind. Its not going to happen."

"Your lying." Malaya interjected.

"When was the last time your Council made a decision that positively impacted your planet? It is always to go to war or to stay out of a treaty with another planet."

"Than what about out talks of a treaty with your people? You can't say that didn't happen, you and I were both there."

"Your Council already knew we wouldn't comply with your so-called treaty."

"You're a liar!"

"Your people call us the 'Truth-Sayers', you don't actualy think I am lying. Stop fooling yourself." Malaya lunged forward but was stopped by two strong arms, Spock had grabbed her.

"Malaya this is not the place for strong emotions." His voice floated through her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself.

"A man has tamed the infamous Malaya." Sarcasm dripped from his words. Her eyes snapped open, and an animalistic growl erupted from her chest as she lunged again toward R'gue.

"Spock!" Kirk called, he pushed R'gue away and stepped in her way. Spock clamped his hand on the junction of Malaya's neck and shoulder. She fell limply into Spock's arms.

"She's in love with you." R'gue pointed at Spock.

"We should go." McCoy said tightly checking Malaya's pulse. "I'm not sure how long your Vulcan pinch will last."

"McCoy, take her back. Monrow, go with." Kirk ordered. Spock handed McCoy Malaya's limp form, and they beamed out.

"Captain, I ment what I said, the D'tulians are not going to sign the treaty with your Federation, and than, you will have one more enemy, a ruthless one at that."

"Will you not even entertain the idea that the Federtation could join you two people." Kirk ignored his remark, but kept it in mind.

"It will never happen. I am sorry that this meeting did not end the way we both hoped." R'gue turned and walked out. Kirk looked at Spock.

"Lets go." He sighed defeated.  
~

"Mr. Spock, I don't think getting romantically involved with Malaya is a very good choice to make." Kirk said to Spock as they walked to sick bay.

"I do not understand why, Jim."

"If what R'gue said is true, than the treaty may fall through. Than what are you going to do?" Kirk stopped and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm thinking for you, Spock. Your relationship with Nyota ended on awkward terms and I don't want to see you hurt again." Spock nodded.

"Even with the events of today, the probability of the D'tulian Empire signing the treaty is still a 51.732% chance."

"I don't like those odds, Spock."

"They could be better." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Lets go check on her."

They walked into sick bay and were greeted to McCoy drinking out of a glass.

"She already left." He said, walking over to the two men. "She was still riled up. Whatever problems she and the Ambassador have, run real deep."

"As we have seen, doctor."

"Now, listen here you green-blooded hobgoblin, I don't know what happened between you two during that Vulcan meld, but I can tell you she needs more emotional help than you can provide."

"You don't believe I can provide her with the proper stability."

"No, I don't."

"I can provide more emotional support that you, seeing as you are run by your emotions. You, doctor, may actually worsen her problems. Logically-"

"Fuck logic, Spock." McCoy interrupted. "This a woman we are talking about."

"I agree. If what Ambassador R'gue said is true, Malaya has already chosen who she wants, whether it is based on logic or emotion. I am not going to change her mind to satisfy your needs." McCoy's face turned red. Jim was shaking his head, hands rubbing his temples.

"Spock, leave." Jim sighed. Spock turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Now." He turned on his heel, an left. "Bones, is there anyway we can fix this? I can't have my First Officer and Chief Medical Officer fighting over a woman."

"Jim, I'm sorry. I don't know why I get so angry around Spock lately. I just-" He trailed off.

"I think, after we go to the D'tulian Council, I'm scheduling shore leave."

"Good plan." McCoy motioned for Jim to join him in his office and poured them a glass of whiskey.

A/N: Sorry, writers block and work…not the best combo for story writing. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Mr. Spock, how nice to see you." Malaya said not looking up from her desk, she was writing in her journal. Spock stood near the door, hands clasped behind his back.

"I hope I am not interrupting you."

"Only a little." She shrugged. Spock cocked his head to the side. Malaya sighed. "Meaning, I was hoping you'd stop by, but not as soon as you did." She put her pen down and finally turned to him. Her new appearance still startled him. "I scare you now, don't I?"

"I am not yet use to seeing your true appearance. I am briefly startled, not scared." She stood and he noticed her hair was wet and she was just in her bathrobe. He felt his heart rate increase and his face warm. Malaya stepped closer and smirked.

"You're blushing, Commander." She said softly. She fingered the him of his shirt and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Why?"

"You just finished showering." His voice was husky. He cleared his throat, Malaya could tell he was trying to control himself.

"That I have, does it make you uncomfortable to know I'm naked under my robe?" Her fingers skimmed across the skin above his waist line and felt his muscle spasm.

"I am not, are you?" He gripped her shoulders gently, while she shook her head. "Good." He pulled her against him and kissed her. He felt her sigh and relax against him. She slid her hand totally under his shirt and caressed his stomach, reaching to get closer to him by standing on her toes. Spock pulled the sash of her robe opened and the rest followed. He broke off and looked her over.

Her skin had a faint blue tint and was nearly unblemished except for a scar that started between her round breasts an ended on her hip. He gently ran a finger along the blue trail.

"A gift from an opponent." She breathed. His eyes fell lower to the apex of her legs and growled softly. She giggled and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Computer: lock door." Malaya raised an eyebrow of her own. "I don't wish to be interrupted." He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her body close.

"Do you think someone might come by?" He kissed her deeply instead of answering . Her lips parted and the kiss became more passionate and demanding. Spock deposited her on her desk. "Strip." She demanded between kisses. Within seconds, Spock's clothes were draped neatly over her chair and he was pushing up against her. Moaning, she ground herself against his erection, while dragging her nails up the length of his back and over his scalp, goose bumps erupted all over his body. As she brought her hands back down to his shoulders, a finger brushed the tip of his ear. Spock growled and bit her neck. Malaya gasped and pushed him away, he looked at her startled, until she kept pushing him and the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sat on the edge. Spock gathered her in his arms and positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Spock asked as he lined himself up. Malaya nodded and thrust her hips up. Spock hissed while Malaya gasped. For a few moments neither one moved, both enjoying the moment.

"Spock," Malaya whispered. "Move." Slowly, he pulled out. Instinctively, her hand went to Spock's face, but she stopped. "May I?"

"Not yet." He said with difficulty. He pushed back in, distracting them thoroughly.  
~

Malaya brushed her hand through her hair and frowned. Though their coupling was amazing, she felt almost empty without the knowledge Spock had also enjoyed it. She looked at herself in the mirror, than closed her eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" Spock's warm hands rested on her naked hips, his forehead resting on the top of her head.

"Nothing really. Just wondering how to cover up your little love-bite." She joked. Gently, he tilted her head to get a better look at the bite mark. "It's already bruising." She smiled.

"Is that all?" his lip twitched and the light in his eyes danced.

"Yes, it is." She turned and kissed him softly. The computer on her desk beeped, signaling an incoming call. "How much you wanna bet it's Jim?" She smiled and wrapped herself in her robe. Spock gathered his cloths and changed in the bathroom as Malaya greeted Jim.

"You wouldn't know where Spock sulked off to, do you?" Jim had a strange glint in his eyes and his cheeks were rosy.

"I may-"

"I do not sulk, Captain." Spock answered. Jim broke out in a loud laugh.

"I knew he was there! So, Spock, you cur, you finally sowed your oats, huh?" Both Spock and Malaya raised an eyebrow, causing Jim to laugh even louder.

"Captain, was there a reason you called?" Malaya asked, she figured he was a bit drunk.

"Not really. See you tomorrow, stud." Malaya turned off her computer and sighed.

"I must return to my quarters, as to not drew attention to ourselves." She stood.

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Good night."

"Sleep well." He touched his forehead to hers and he left.

Malaya crawled into her bed and inhaled deeply. Sighing, she curled into a ball and drifted to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for waiting for so long, I really appreciate it. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Please, don't forget to review, this is my first lemon scene and would like to know how I pulled it off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Malaya walked into sick bay feeling calm and better than she had in a long time. She was humming her military's anthem when Bones came out of his office.

"Malaya?" She turned, his jaw dropped. "Did something happen to you neck?" She had placed a small bandage over the mark so the questions wouldn't make her too uncomfortable. Bones stepped closer to look at it. She quickly covered it with her hand.

"I woke up to it. I guess I was angrier that I thought and hit my neck." She lied.

"Hitting yourself there is unlikely, like shooting yourself with a long-barreled shotgun." He tried to push her hand away.

"Bones, its fine." She pushed his hands away. "I'm serious."

"As CMO I am to heal all injuries even if they are 'fine'. Now, show me. That's an order."

"I am not part of you Federation, you can't order me to do anything." She was playing with him, but he was serious.

"Than as your friend, take your hand off and let me at least check out your neck."

"You're not going to be happy." She mumbled as she pulled her hand away. Bones pulled the bandage away.

Her bruise was bluish-green with teeth imprints in the center. McCoy silently looked at the mark, his lips were pursed in a tight line.

"Who bit you?" It came out as a whisper. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed, and couldn't look him in the eyes. There was something about Bones that made her want to make him happy and proud of her. A pit developed in her stomach as he gently maneuvered her head to get a better look.

"I told you, you wouldn't be happy." She mumbled again. McCoy's eyes snapped up to meet hers, but she was looking at the far wall. He sighed and grabbed a jar from one of the cabinets. He gently applied the cream on to the bruise and placed a clean bandage over it.

"I shouldn't be angry, each of us will find our happy ending." He touched her cheek. "I thought it would be you for me."

"Bones."

"I'm not trying to get you to pity me. I'm a doctor, not a child." He patted her cheek and stepped back. "I hope Spock takes care of you, if not he'll have to answer to me."

Her father. That was who Bones reminded Malaya of, even if he didn't notice it, he was protected her as though she was his daughter. She smiled and hugged him.

"Bones, I don't believe you will ever understand how much I needed to hear that. Thank you." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I hope that was a friendly gesture, because I meant it that way." She smiled.

"You have been studying our culture." He smiled back.

"I have to, if I want our people to get along." Bones clapped her shoulder.

"Lets get back to work." He turned to go tback to his office.

"Bones."

"What?" He said in his usual gruff tone.

"How about dinner? I want to make up for the time you asked, I'll make some of my favorite dishes." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Sure."

"Great, tonight." Both went back to their previous work station, smiling.  
~

"How long until we reach D'tula?" Malaya asked Jim. They were standing in the hallway outside her quarters.

"Just two weeks. Do you have enough information?"

"Not yet. I was wondering if I could have access to the ship's library. Having a brief understanding of your history may help."

"You have full access to all the information you need." Jim smiled and clapped her shoulder. "So, I hear you're having dinner with Bones tonight." He gave her a wink.

"It's a make-up dinner." Jim nodded. Smiling wider. "He asked me one day and I had to turn him down. This is to make-up for that."

"Sure. Sure." His eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm serious, Jim!" She laughed.

"Sure, we'll see. Don't forget to study." He turned and walked toward the turbo-lift.

"You're impossible, Captain!" She called after him.  
~

Bones walked up to Malaya's quarters, just as her was about to push the call button he heard a muffled cry. Cautiously, he pushed the button. The door slid open and Bones slowly walked in.

"Malaya?" She stood in front of her small food synthesizer pulling out a large bowl of light purple pudding. She growled, grabbed the counter and tried shaking it. Bones chuckled. "Malaya." Startled, she turned around.

"Bones!" She eyes lit up and she smiled. "You're early." She glanced at her desk. It was full of food, from poi ( the light purple pudding) to sauerkraut to Chicken noodle soup.

"You seem to have a lot of the same food as on Earth." He smiled back.

"Oh gosh, no!" She frowned. "I kept trying to get my kind of food but I kept getting this nasty looking slop." She dropped the bowl onto the counter.

"It's not slop. It's a traditional food staple of the ancient humans. They were the Hawaiians. To make it more tasty they left it out." Malaya was silent and blankly staring at Bones.

"It's moldy slop." She mumbled. "Ok, tell me about what I got here and we'll eat." She had her smile back on her face. They pulled up two chairs to her desk and Bones got to explaining.

They sampled and exchanged stories until well in the evening.

"Are you full yet" He asked patting his stomach.

"Maybe, why?" She leaned back on her chair, resting her hands on her belly.

"I programmed my great-great-great aunt's favorite recipe in to the computers. Wanna try it?"

"Sure, why not?" She smiled and he punched in the code. Moments later a delicious aroma wafted through her quarters. "Mmmm…That smells delicious." Bones brought over two plates.

"Peach cobbler a la mode from Georgia. My favorite dessert since I was a toddler. It's ice cream on top." He took a bite, Malaya sniffed it and cautiously nibbled the ice cream.

"It's cold!" Bones mumbled his yes. "On a hot…cobbler?"

"Eat it together, that's why they are dished that way." She took a bite, her eyes grew wide and excited.

"Do you know what this tastes like?" She asked around the cobbler in her mouth. Bones shook his head. "At home we have this really expense spread. It's made from the secretions of a rare insect, but it tastes exactly like this." She tapped her food on the floor as she took another bite. "When we arrive at D'tula, I'll make you some of my favorite dishes." She pointed her fork at Bones to prove that she meant it.

"Ok." He laughed. "I'll hold you to it." They laughed and continued eating.

A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter and thanks for the review. Please don't forget to review on this chapter as well…and we'll get back to the Spock side, I felt bad for poor Bones, I think I'll do a story for him. XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How's your date with Bones go?" A voice asked from behind, Malaya jumped and turned around. She was on her way to the gym.

"Jim! Don't scare me like that and as I told you before it wasn't a date, we just had supper together." She continued walking.

"Sure, that's why Bones is in such a good mood."

"Maybe, he slept well last night."

"Slept well, sure. If you call it that." She stopped and turned to Jim, glaring at him.

"Are you insinuating I had sex with him?" He put his hands up and shook his head.

"You jumped to that conclusion yourself."

"No, I didn't." She felt her face warm so she turned and began walking again.

"Feeling guilty about something?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No." She answered shortly. She suddenly wondered what had suddenly made her so emotional. Probably the humans. They had a way of finding buttons that made her act out, and Jim was the best at finding those buttons. "Guilty. No."

"Answering a question about guilt twice is a sign."

"A sign?" Yet again, she stopped and looked at Jim confused.

"Of guilt. What, or who, did you do?" He had a smirk on his lips that made Malaya want to smack it off.

"Who did I do? What doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does." He sighed. "You have gotten awfully close to two of my officers and friends. I have to know what is going on."

"You're like a widow with nothing to do, always putting your nose where is doesn't belong."

"I'll ask Spock." He said. Malaya shrugged.

"Fine. Tell me what he says." She walked into the emplty turbo-lift.

"That's no fun!" He called just before the doors closed.  
~

Malaya crossed her arms in front of her face and caught the foot that was aimed there.

"He's going to ask you whatsgoing on between us." She panted. She twisted his ankle and quickly jumped back before he could gain his balance back.

"Is there anything you want me to tell Jim."

"I don't care." They stalked around each other looking for an opening.

"You don't mind if I tell him we are romantically involved with each other?" Spock stopped and stood up straight.

"Are you shocked?" Malaya stood up as well.

"Yes, my last relationship, we decided to keep a secret." Malaya nodded. "We decided that it was based on current traumatic events and we really didn't feel the way we thought."

"That's kind of how my last relationship ended. Only we had a small fight." She smiled a bit at the memory and Spock raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, he started it." She crouched back down.

"I find it slightly unnerving to see you smile at the memory of your latest break-up, and more so at the fact it was violent." She stood and grabbed her towel to dry off her face.

"Spock, I don't think you would understand why I enjoy that fact."

"Explain." he led her out of the gyn area and toward his quarters. She sighed.

" I really can't."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Oh gosh, no." She shook her head. "He was really sweet and dotty."

"I don't understand how it ended in an altercation." Malaya sighed.

"It just did. Things exploded and took our relationship with it."

"Hmmm." He punched in the code for his door and led her inside.

"You don't believe me." She stopped just inside the doorway, arms folded under her chest.

"I find it odd. Your story doesn't make sense." He turned to her. "How could a man you say is 'sweet', start a fight with you?"

"Why does it matter?" She threw up her hands.

"I'm just curious, come take a shower." He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her toward the bathroom.

"And now you tell me I stink. You're not making a good case for yourself." She shook her finger at his face. He grabbed her wrist and brought her finger to his lips. She sighed. "Are you going to join me?"

"That was my intention." He closed that bathroom door and started the shower. Malaya giggled.

"What other intentions do you have?" Shy ran a finger along the back of his waist band. Spock pushed her against the sink, her face cupped in his hands.

"Other intentions?" He kissed her gently. "You'll have to find out."

"A tall, dark, mysterious man. Sexy."

"Strip." He backed away and folded his arms.

"Are you?"

"I will. I would like to watch, just as you did." She laughed quietly and began peeling off her cloths. She folded than and set them on the sink. Spock exhaled slowly, his eyes roaming over her body again. Malaya laced her fingers behind her head, bringing her breasts up. "Your are beautiful." He whispered, pulling her against his body.

"Why, thank you." She pulled his head down and kissed his nose. "Your turn." She pushed him away and pulled herself onto his counter. His lip twitched in a smile and undressed. He grabbed her hand and led her into his shower. "You're already ready." She smiled as she wet her hair. Spock was pushed up against her, his member was rubbing against her belly.

"I am, are you?" He ran his hands down her sides and up the inside of her leg, he stopped just short of where Malaya wanted him. He slowly trailed his fingers up her front and cupped her breasts. Malaya sighed. "You'll have to tell me how you got this scar." Spock muttered.

"You're ruining the mood." He chuckled and plunged two fingers into her, now, slick folds. Malaya seemed to melt into his embrace. Spock could feel her nails dig into his shoulders as she tried to hold herself up. He pulled his fingers out, Malaya opened her eyes and watched him taste her. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply, her feet left the shower floor and she wrapped them around his waist. Both inhaled as Spock sheathed himself inside her. Malaya was pinned between the cold wall and Spock's warm body, Steam was curling around their bodies and creating lazy patterns against the light.

Suddenly the light turned red and Kirk's voice called for Spock. He growled and pressed the answer button inlayed in the wall of his shower.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock hadn't moved form his position with Malaya. She tried to stay still and quite.

"You're need on the bridge, now."

"I'll be there in a moment. Spock out." He sighed. "Unfortunately-"

"I know. " She kissed him as he extracted himself from her. "I'll meet you on the bridge."  
~

Malaya entered the bridge in her captain's uniform. The ship shuttered again and Kirk called out for a damage report.

"Shields at 51%." Sulu called back. "We can only handle a few more hits before we lose defensive shielding." Kirk swore.

"What are we up against, Captain?" Malaya asked gripping the wall as the Enterprise was hit again.

"A Klingon war bird, they're not answering any hails."

"Put them on screen." Kirk nodded to Uhura and her fingers flew over the keyboard. A warship appeared and Malaya stalked over, looking for any identifying marks. Suddenly, Malaya barked out a laugh. "Lt. Uhura, try this hailing frequency." She gave her the code and the face of a middle-aged Klingon appeared. "Jurva!" She called. The Klingon turned and shock settled on his face. He started talking fast, Malaya stopped him. "You know I can't speak Klingon." He growled, showing his jagged, yellow teeth.

"Have you taken over the Enterprise?" He asked stiffly.

"Oh no. I'm playing diplomat, but here's the real question," She walked over to stand by the Captain's chair. "What are you doing in D'tulian Space?"

"D'tulian Space?" He spat. "This belongs to the Empire."

"It does, mine. Why are you here?" He scowled and was silent. "I asked you a question, Jurva."

"I have been sent to sit in on your Council meeting."

"Why?"

"I do not need to explain my action to you, woman! If you do not retreat, I will fire on you." Malaya laughed. "You laugh at the face of your death!" He raged.

"What are you doing?" Kirk whispered.

"Watch." She whispered back. "Chekov, aim at the port side emblem."

"Ze emblem?" Malaya nodded.

"Fire on my mark." She turned back to Jurva. "If I were you I would back down and live to fight another day. I have studied the lay out of your ships. When I give the word, you will lose control of all you automated functions, Life-support being one of them." The Klingon turned to one of his crew members. "Are you locked on?"

"I am." Chekov nodded.

"If we meet again Captain Malaya, we will destroy you" The picture cut out.

"Captain, they are retreating." Spock announced. Kirk turned to Malaya.

"Next time you decide to take over command of my ship, let me know." Malaya smiled smugly.

"I will."

A/N: This was a long chapter by my standards, but it all just flowed out and I couldn't find a place to break it up. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Malaya woke up covered in sweat. Still half asleep, she touched her forehead. She pulled her hand away and studied it her fingers.

"Shit." She wiped her hand on her bed sheets and reached for the bottle of pills, stashed in her nightstand. She opened it and flipped it upside-down over her hand. Nothing came out. "Double shit." She groaned. She pressed the call button on her wall. "Dr. McCoy." She waited. It was still early and he was probably sleeping. "Dr. McCoy. Please, wake up." She called again. She pulled her shirt up to wipe her face.

"What? This better be pretty damn important ."

"It's Malaya, I called to tell you that I won't be coming in today and that I can't work in the Med-Bay either."

"Why not?" Malaya shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "Are you ok, Malaya?"

"I will be when we get to D'tula."

"I'll be right down to check you out."

"No!" She gasped. "Please, don't" Malaya sighed and wiped her hands on the bed sheets again. "Its hard to explain to someone who doesn't already know."

"Are you sure?" McCoy's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. Will you let me know when we arrive?"

"Sure. I'll check in with you as well, everyday."

"Alright. Thank you for understanding."

"Get well soon. McCoy out" Malaya knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she decided to go through the ship's library.  
~

"Have you noticed anything different about Malaya?" Bones asked Spock. The bridge crew were sitting eating breakfast.

"Is she sick?" Jim asked. Bones shook his head.

"I don't know. She told me she wasn't able to work in sickbay, at least until we reach D'tula. Unfortunately, we have nothing on the D'tulian physiology, so I can't help her." Bones rubbed his chin. "What do you think, Spock?" Spock steepled his fingers together over his oatmeal.

"I do not know. She does have to work on her report for the Council meeting. We are only 3 days away."

"She sounded sick though." Bones mumbled.

"I do not know, Doctor."

"Maybe we should check on her anyway." Sulu recommended. Bones again shook his head.

"I agree with Lt. Sulu." Spock said. "Doctor, would you accompany me?"

"No." Spock raised an eyebrow in question. "She told me not to have anyone go see her."

"And you're taking her work on this? She could be seriously sick." Jim added.

"The Captain may only be speculating, but I find his logic to be quite sound."

"Let me check on her first, you can listen and than make you judgment." Bones said standing. Spock nodded.

"Alright."  
~

Spock walked into sickbay after his shift. McCoy was in his office frowning at his computer screen.

"Doctor."

"Spock, come look at this." Spock stood behind McCoy. "It's the medical record Malaya gave us. But look at this." He pointed at a section. "I talked to her about this. She was brought to the hospital after an attack but there are no test results or anything." He frowned again. "I have a feeling that this, and what she's going through, are connected somehow." He turned to Spock. "What do you think?"

"Are there anymore incidents like this recorded?"

"Two others, but the wounds aren't as bad."

"Hmmm…" Spock stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I believe we should wait to actually see her until we reach D'tula."

"What changed your mind?"

"If my hypothesis is correct, it won't be hard to figure out."

"Spock, tell me." Spock was silent for a moment, deciding whether to tell the Doctor or not.

"I believe that she is going through an urge to mate."  
~

"Captain, we're being hailed." Lt. Uhura had her hand to her ear as she turned to Kirk.

"On screen." A face appeared. "Commander Nah-zi, how are you?" Kirk smiled. Nah-zi touched his forehead.

"Captain Kirk, I am well. The reason I have contacted you is because I have orders to escort you to our planet. Do you have any objections?"

"I have none but, Captain Malaya isn't feeling well and asked my CMO to ask you to bring her her medications."

"How long has she been…ill?"

"About 3 days."

"May I bring my own CMO aboard your vessel?" He was signaling off screen to other people.

"Yes. We'll beam you over in five minutes." Nah-zi nodded and cut the transmission. "Spock, come with me. Transporter room: ready to beam over two people from the Myriad." Kirk and Spock made their way toward the transporter room.

Nah-zi and the CMO glittered into view. The CMO was a portly looking man with stark white hair and a stern face. He spoke with a deep, gruff voice. Nah-zi touched the man's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Doctor Asin does not speak you language. Please, lead us to Captain Malaya."

"Of course. Follow us." Kirk and Spock turned and walked toward the nearest turbo-lift. "Their doctor reminds me of Bones." Jim whispered to Spock.

"There is a certain resembling quality they both share." he mumbled back.

Bones was trying to talk to Malaya through the com-system, but couldn't understand what was coming out of the speaker.

"Malaya. Standard please. I can't understand you." What came out of the speaker made Jim jump and Spock raise both his eyebrows. It sounded like someone put a microphone into a microwave. Bones shook his head and turned around. "I don't know what to do."

"Excuse us." Nah-zi made his way to the com-unit and spoke into it. After a few moments her door slid open, Malaya was dressed in black matching underwear. Her hair was a mess and there was something strange about the way she looked, like an animal. The two men walked in with the door sliding closed behind them.

"Jim, I'm worried about her." Bones said wringing his hands. Jim sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"As am I. What happens if she's not well enough to present her report.." He opened his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you think the Council would postpone the meeting until she is well again?" Bones shrugged. Neither had noticed Spock was starting to quiver. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his control. One word was racing through his mind: Mine! A warm feeling radiated from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, as well as a knot formed in his abdomen.

"Spock?" Bones called. It sounded tinny and far away. "Are you ok?" Spock opened his eyes, the Doctor was far too close for comfort.

"I am…" He paused and took note of his symptoms. "Well." He finished. "Please excuse me. I have something I must tend to." He turned stiffly and walked away. Jim and bones looked at each other puzzled.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, my computer shit the bed and we had to get my nerd of a co-worker to come and fix it. As a present to all my lovely readers who waited for me I have posted a one-shot for you, it's alittle sad but I think it's good. So thanks again for waiting and I hope it won't happen again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Malaya was more of herself, she was sitting on the edge of her bed wrapped in her Star Fleet robe.

"Do you have your report for the Council?" Nah-zi asked, Malaya nodded. "What about your other orders. Have you completed them, yet?" She pointed at the desk. It was covered in paper and notebooks. Nah-zi walked over to it and began looking though the stacks. Asin was still checking her physical condition.

"Captain, how did you manage to keep the…humans from checking on you? Form what we have gathered they don't listen and do what they want."

"Their doctor has become a friend of sorts. Besides, when it comes to a different species, the crew, are very aware that not all people follow their ways."

"Friends." Nah-zi snorted. "You weren't suppose to make friends, Captain."

"I tried not to, they are a very sociable creatures. They thrive in an environment that is calm and filled with people that they trust." She inhaled deeply on Asin's command. "Besides, I couldn't take the stares and questions anymore. When I got the ranking officers to trust me enough, the rest of the crew followed suit. Which is how I got the information the Council asked for."

"Were they monitoring you?"

"More than likely. We are yet a part of the Federation. We would watch them as well."

"'We' wouldn't let them on our computers. I don't understand how these Humans are able to win anyone over. They should have destroyed themselves a long time ago if that's how they act with an unknown species." He trailed off, muttering to himself.

"May I get dressed now, Asin."

"Yeah, do you have anything to eat in here?"

"I do. Wait until I get dressed and I'll get you something."  
~

"Yes, Captain Kirk, I am quite sure that I would like to go back to my own ship." Malaya smiled. Behind her, Nah-zi and Asin were watching her interaction with the commanding crew.

"Well, if you really want to. Are we still invited to attend the Council meeting?" She turned around to Nah-zi, who nodded his head.

"Yes." She looked around. "Where's Spock?"

"He said he had something he had to tend to, I think he's in his quarters." Bones answered.

"Oh, well, Nah-zi, I'll meet you back on the Myriad. I would like to talk to him." Nah-zi nodded and both men made their way back to the transporter room.

Malaya walked up to Spock's room and beat on his door. She waited about 20 seconds before knocking again. The door opened, Spock wasn't in his normal clothing, he was wearing black lounge pants, that hung low on his hips and a regulation undershirt.

"My call button is functional." Malaya smiled.

"I'm sorry." He stepped aside allowing her room to enter. "Actually, I came to let you know that I'm going back to my ship and that I will see you at D'tula."

"I appreciate you for letting me know." She frowned. She had noticed that Spock wasn't looking at her, at all.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." he exhaled. "I am fine. I was meditating when you arrived."

"Oh. I apologize." An awkward silence followed. "I should go. My crew is waiting." Spock nodded. "I will see you in a few days." She turned and began walking away. She sighed when she heard the door slide shut.  
~

Malaya arrived in the transporter room of her ship. The lights were lower and tinted green. She rubbed her temples.

"Does your head feel better?" Asin asked. Malaya smiled while nodding. "Good. Well, I want you to spend the rest of the day resting. You have a lot to catch up on."

"Right, right. First I would like to go to the bridge and let everyone know I am back."

"Commander-"

"I know Nah-zi probably already has, but I would like to let them know myself." Asin nodded.

"Fine, but afterward you are going to rest until First shift tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." She smiled at him and clapped his shoulder.

"Crew, this is your captain speaking. I would like to personally thank you for accepting my absence and, as Commander Nah-zi has probably informed you, we are escorting the Federation ship Enterprise to our home planet. Keep up the good work. Captain out." Malaya ended the ship wide transmission. "Nah-zi, you'll have to be acting-captain for one more day. I hope you're not too upset." She joked. He nodded.

"Not at all, Captain." He didn't smile. Malaya sighed and turned to exit the bridge. "Captain, if you fell the need to take more time off, I will gladly take your place." Malaya turned to look at her 2nd in command, he had a small grin on his face. She laughed out loud and left to her quarters.

A/N: I know this one is really, really short but I'm have a bit of a writers block for the Council meeting. I'm not sure when the next installment will be. Hopefully soon. Happy Halloween if I don't see you all before than. Please don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Malaya was waiting in the rain for the landing party from the Enterprise. She smiled as the crew slowly formed and looked around. She reached into her large bag and handed an umbrella to each of them, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura and Scotty.

"Unfortunately, the weather decided not to cooperate today." She stepped back. "Are you ready? The Embassy is just a short walk away." She pointed down the busy street. "I advise you to look where you walk, especially when crossing any kind of street. I don't want anyone getting run over."

"My," Bones gasped. "Sure reminds me of San Fran."

"Cold and wet." Jim agreed. "Alright, I guess we're ready to go." Malaya nodded.

"Your translators will be at the Embassy, if you're wondering." She added as the group passed a child calling out newspaper headlines.

The group arrived at a tall building with mirror doors and two gold lion/monkey looking statues. They entered the lobby, there were small tables with elegantly embroidered pillows around them. Large painting, both abstract and realist, hung from the walls and the ceiling was covered in red and gold swirls.

Malaya spoke quietly to a woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun. When she returned she passed out a small bag to each of the crew members.

"Your translators. Just place them in your ears and you'll be able to understand our language." She watched as they did so. "Please, keep the bags. At the end of the meeting, you'll have to return the translator."

"Why?" Scotty asked.

"We don't want anyone to have out technology. It's a safety precaution." The group nodded. A man with graying hair walked up to the group and laid a hand on Malaya's shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Ah! Good day, Captain Muzoh." She greeted him and touched her two fingers to her forehead.

"Good day. I'm here to help you with our guests." Suddenly a child yelled out 'Momma!' Malaya turned in time to see a small 2 year-old running at her. She dropped to one knee and gathered the excited child in her arms. Bones and Spock exchanged glances of confusion. She stood and held the boy on her hip. He had blonde hair and bright sterling silver eyes.

"This is my son, Q'uim." She turned to the Q'uim. "Say hi to Momma's friends." The little boy buried his face in her neck and waved his hand. Nyota cooed and began trying to coax the little boy to smile. Jim turned to the older man.

"Good day." Muzoh turned to him.

"Good day."

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Ah! I thought you would have been a bit older." Jim smiled. "How long have you been captain?" The two began to converse about the trials and tribulations of being a captain.

Spock and McCoy gathered around Malaya and Q'uim.

"I didn't know you had a child." Bones smiled at the little boy.

"Yeah, from a previous relationship." She bounced the boy making him laugh. She saw Spock raise a questioning eyebrow. She nodded at him. It was from the man she had a fight with. Q'uim looked Spock over and reached for him. "Hun, no. Stay with me." He started to whine and reached further. He grabbed onto Spock's sleeve and pulled his way closer. Spock grabbed him and held him to his side. Q'uim looked confused as he put his hand on Spock's side. He patted it than put his head to Spock's chest.

"Where's your heart?" Q'uim asked.

"In my side. Right here." He pointed to where it was. Q'uim tilted his head and reached up to touch Spock's face. Malaya caught his hand.

"No, Q'uim. Hands off." Q'uim stuck his bottom lip out and began pouting. She opened her hands to him and he reached for her. "I bet your father is wondering where you are."

"Q'uim!" A man sighed. He walked over. "There you are."

"Look, Papa!" He patted Malaya's cheek. "Momma!"

"Hello Malaya." He pulled Q'uim out of Malaya's arms. "I hope you are well."

"I am, I see you are well as well, Raqra." He nodded to her and brushed Q'uim's hair from his face.

"Unfortunately, I have to bring Q'uim to my mother's house while I sit for the meeting."

"Are you scribe?" He nodded.

"Well, it was pleasant seeing you again. Say bye to your mother."

"Bye, Momma!" Q'uim leaned forward, lips puckered. Malaya kissed him.

"Bye, baby. I love you." She kissed his forehead. She waved at her son until she couldn't see him anymore. "Captain Muzoh, shall we show our guests their seats?" Jim and Muzoh were still deep in their conversation.

"Yes, we should."

A/N: I guess I lied about the meeting being this chapter, but that's ok cuz I promise that it'll be chap 20. I'm working on it now. I hope everyone had a great halloween and gots lots of yummy candy! Don't forget to review. Happy November.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They reached a pair of dark wood, double doors flanked by two guards.

"Remember, enter with your hands over your heart." She looked at Spock. "Over your chest, please." She smiled. Malaya and Muzoh snapped at attention and Muzoh nodded to the guards to open the doors. The men both knocked three times and pushed them open.

A gong crash rang through the large Council room. The floor was a matte black with a bright red insignia etched into the center and around the floor, were two levels of seating.

"Captain Malaya of the I.Q.X Myriad." One guard announced. She bowed her head. "Captain Muzoh of the I.Q.X Bu'tal." Muzoh mimicked her movements. They stepped aside. Malaya introduced the Enterprise crew. Those in the stands clapped twice that returned to their previous conversations.

Malaya motioned them to follow. They walked up to the second level of seats.

"I'll be sitting with you until I am called upon to give my report. Do you remember how to ask for permission to speak?"

"Yupp." Jim nodded. Malaya smiled.

"Good, Admiral Archer and Pike will be joining us shortly. They will sit with us as well." She looked around the audience.

"Any sort of customs we should know about?"

"Umm.." She was still looking around. "If you have to think about it, don't do it." She touched her forehead at the approaching men. It was Archer and Pike. "Sirs." The men nodded. The crew stood and saluted.

"At ease." Pike turned to Malaya. "How was your time aboard the Enterprise?"

"Very informative and exciting." She smiled again.

"How do you think your report will impact the outcome of the Council's decision?" Archer asked.

"I'm hoping that what I have gathered will lead them to form the alliance. From what I have experienced, joining the Federation will benefit both of our governments and people."

"But how do you think the Council with vote?" Archer interrupted . Apparently he wasn't interested in political answers.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Yet, your people are mentally bound to one another, meaning you share your thoughts with everyone."

"Only when we have permission. I have no idea what any one in this room is thinking, they haven't given me permission to know their thoughts, besides, one also needs a physical connection to initiate the sharing of thoughts." Malaya explained. A gong rang through the hall as the double doors opened. Everyone in the chamber turned to see who was entering.

Two people, a large man with bright red hair, streaked with grey and white. He was dressed in a dark green robe with a black sash. Besides him was a small woman. She had light brown hair pulled back into a single braid. She wore a matching black robe with a light blue sash. They were announced and two claps followed. The dull hum of continued conversation buzzed as Malaya stared at the couple. She watched as they sat down and began talking to each other.  
~

30 minutes later, The Council was introduced. Two woman and three men. All were quite old looking and showed only their faces. The rest of their body was clocked in a black robe. It billowed behind them as they moved to the front of the room. They took their seats and all of them sat except for the middle man. He raised his hands and spoke in a loud, commanding voice.

"Welcome to all of our visitors. We appreciate your coming to our humble planet." The audience clapped twice. The man nodded. "The United Federation of Planets have brought, along with the original dignitaries, Admirals Archer and Pike, the commanding crew of their flag ship, U.S.S Enterprise.

"As many of you know, we had one of our own aboard the Enterprise. Captain Malaya of the Myriad. She will be giving us her report of her time with the Federation and than her personal opinion." He brought his hands down to rest on the table in front of him. "Let us begin." The crowd clapped twice again. "Captain Malaya, if you will take the floor." She stood and made her way to the center of the floor.

"Honorable Council." She bowed low while covering her heart with her hands. She stood at parade rest, hands clenched tightly behind her back. "I have spent the last two months and six days aboard the Federation ship, U.S.S Enterprise. I have seen and experienced how they run their ships, their regulations and how they interact with one another as a crew." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I must say, as efficient as they are, they tend to make many mistakes that we would not. But seeing as most of the crew are emotionally compelled beings, it wasn't a surprise.

"The regulations they have are acceptable and very close to our own, thus if we are to join, it will be an easy shift.

"The crew itself is more of a family to one another that co-workers. At times that was their reason for their mistakes, but other times it helps the crew deal with any sort of tragic event. The crew of the Enterprise accepted me as a member of their family." She paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I have grown accustomed to the atmosphere of the ship." The Council nodded and stared unblinkingly at Malaya.

"How did they perform against an attack?" One asked.

"The crew acted with swiftness. They would try to contact the attacker-"

"I don't feel it is necessary to have Federation defense actions shared at a time like this." Admiral Archer interjected. "This is a meeting to discus the alliance with the Federation, not the strategy of our ships."

"Our apologizes, Admiral." The middle man spoke. "Your opinion, Captain Malaya." Malaya inhaled deeply.

"I believe the best action for the D'tulian Empire is to ally ourselves with the Federation." She glanced at Spock and he nodded, the corner of his mouth curled in a small smile. She turned back to the five Council members. They looked at each other, the middle man flicked his wrist to the youngest woman. She stood and walked toward Malaya. Malaya stiffened.

"Why?" The woman asked. She stopped less than an arms length away.

"The Empire will have more access to different cultures and technologies. We will be apart of something bigger than what we are now. We can spread what we know to other civilizations and vice versa. Think of what we will know, of the people we will meet!" She paused to collect herself. She was getting excited.

"Is there any other reason?"

"N-no." she stuttered. McCoy glanced at Spock, his jaw was clenched tight. McCoy looked back at the floor in time to see the woman raise her hand to Malaya's face.

"May I?" She asked. Malaya's gaze flickered to Spock and back, and nodded.

A/N: Well, I got this out sooner than I thought. Reviews are candy, please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The large room was completely silent as the Council woman and Malaya mentally communicated.

"Captain Muzoh." Jim whispered. "What's going on?"

"They are checking her story and for any alternate reasons." he whispered back.

"For what?" Uhura asked.

"Her reasoning, it's standard procedures for a meeting like this."

The woman pulled her hand away and looked angry, Malaya looked tired and dejected. She almost collapsed to the floor. Muzoh stood, clearly debating on helping Malaya, but she caught her self and watched as the woman talked quietly and swiftly to the other Council members. Malaya rubbed her face, looking as though she was about to break down and cry.

"The Council will call a close for the day as we review this new…information." The five of them left quickly. The crowd was silent with confusion making the room almost unbearable.

Eventually, everyone stood and began to exit, Malaya stood in her spot as if rooted there by some imaginary force. McCoy was the first person to reach her, followed shortly by Spock and the rest of the group.

"Malaya, honey? Are you ok?" McCoy had gently grasped her shoulders. She just shook her head.

"I'm done for." She frowned. Muzoh touched her cheek, but she, again, shook it off. "Lets go." She turned on her heel and nearly fell over.

"Malaya." Spock whispered. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "What happened?" She pushed him away and kept walking. "You all are staying at my house so I can keep a promise." She forced a smile.  
~

Malaya lived an hour out of the city, they pulled the van-like vehicle into the driveway of a farm.

"You live on a farm?" Uhura smiled.

"Yupp." she parked and everyone exited. "I'll give you the tour as soon as I start supper. Lets get inside and get you all situated." They entered her home through what seemed to be the back door. The first room they entered was the large kitchen/dinning room.

"Just like Nana's kitchen." Scotty smiled. Malaya smiled back.

"I enjoy cooking so I designed my own kitchen. Shoes off please." She showed the group to a room with four beds in it. "Here's my guest room, unfortunately, there are only four beds. So, one may use my personal bed and I can sleep on my couch."

"We couldn't do that." Bones said. "One of us will sleep on the couch. It won't be a problem."

"Well, I'll let you all discuss amongst yourselves. I'll start supper."  
~

The six of them sat down for a feast.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I made some of my favorites." She moved around explaining the colorful dishes and what was in each one. They ate in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Bones helped clear the table afterwards.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure." Malaya was elbow deep in soapy water.

"When the Council woman did the 'mind meld', what did she see?" Malaya froze but quickly composed herself. "I mean, you looked about ready to cry." He grasped her shoulder gently. "I'm worried about you, darlin'"

"I know, Bones." She dried her hands as she sighed. "My people have an almost xenophobic response to a physical relationship with another species. My actions may have put the treaty at risk. I should have known better, getting into this relationship with Spock…"

"Do you regret it?" Bones looked serious. Malaya looked up at him in shock.

"Not at all! If I could do it again, I would. Everything.  
~

There was a swift knock on Malaya's bedroom door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened. "Ah, Spock, are you taking my room?" She asked with a smile.

"I mean to share with you." He closed the door. "McCoy has told me what you said." Malaya felt her face drain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Bones. Its nothing you should worry about."

"On the contrary, I should be very worried. I care for you deeply and since our relationship may cause you any grief, is partly my fault."

"Spock." Malaya crawled to the edge of her bed and grabbed Spock's hand. "No, I knew what I was doing and I thought I could get away with it. Did Bones tell you what else I said?" He stayed silent. "I told him I don't regret it, at all. And if I had the chance to do it all over again I would, in a heartbeat." She shakes her head and leans back. Spock's hand was limp at his side. "I'm sure you understand, but I'm not sure if I do myself." she felt the bed shift as Spock climbed into lay next to her.

"I do understand, as I would do the same."

"Really?" She rolled over. "Even though there's a chance that you and I could never really be together. I mean the chances of the treaty actually happening, is so slim now."

"I would." Spock pulled her in close. And kissed her gently. "In a heartbeat." He repeats her words. She smiled widely, and kissed him back.

"Thank you, Spock." She kissed him again, more hungry this time.

Hot hands left smoldering trails up her legs and under her shirt. Spock pulled Malaya on top of him. One hand behind her head, tangled in her hair, while the other squeezing her hip. Malaya sat up and grabbed the hem of her over-sized shirt. He raised his eyebrow as she finished pulling it over her head. He sat up, balancing on one hand, the other traced her jaw line.

Spock suddenly pushed her over and stripped to his regulation underwear. She smiled and crooked her finger, motioning him to return to her. He did, covering her body with his. She melted into his warmth and passionate kisses.

They stripped off the remaining barriers. Spock sheathed himself in her, eliciting moans from the both of them. Again, out of habit, Malaya brought up her hand, but stopped. A growl escaped from her lips as her hand found Spock's neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. Spock pulled her hand from his neck and touched it to his face.

"Are you sure?" Malaya asked stunned. He nodded and touched her psi points. He said his incantation and both were suddenly aware of the other in a way that wasn't possible before.

Spock began moving, starting slowly but building his speed. He brought his head down, placing open-mouthed kissed on her neck, shoulders and anywhere else he could reach.

They shifted positions, Spock on his back with Malaya on top. She sat up, running a hand through her loose hair. Spock grasped her hips and lifted her up, slowly she slid back down. Malaya flipped her hair to one side, placed her hands on either side of Spock's head and began moving fast. His hands helped by pushing her harder on to himself.

He growled as he came, biting down on her shoulder. She gasped and quivered as her orgasm hit her. She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard and completely spent. Both fell asleep quickly.  
~

The Council room was just as full as the day before. Malaya was fidgeting as she awaited the meeting to begin. The gong rang as the doors opened. It was Jurva and two of his men.

"Is that Jurva?" Muzoh asked.

"Yes, he's here to find out what the Council is going to rule." Malaya answered stiffly. Jurva's group climbed the stairs and sat two rows in front of Malaya. Jurva turned around and flashed a toothy grin at her. She made a gesture with her hand and he laughed loudly as he turned around.

The five Council members filed in and took their seats. The speaker stood up and greeted the audience.

"We have reviewed the information provided us by Captain Malaya's time on the U.S.S Enterprise. Our decision is…" He paused. "that we are going to stay out of the Federation." The room was filled with a mixture of shocked gasps and exhilarated noises. Malaya crumpled into her hands. "We have calculated the risks and they are too great for any good to come from joining."

Malaya was shaking as she shot out of her seat. She quickly left the hall, tears falling freely from her face. Before the doors closed completely, the hall was filled with a painful scream and the sounds of furniture being thrown and broken.

The room was silent. A throat cleared and Jurva stood.

"I put forward the Klingon Empire's option for an alliance."

The room erupted in outraged cries and others were calling for the alliance. Spock left during the pandemonium to a sight he'll never forget.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I didn't want to really write this part. There is about one or two more chapters to Malaya's Story, but I will be writing a second part, and if things go to plan, a third. And this is the part where I shamlessly beg for reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Spock stood shocked as he watched Malaya pick up another table and throw it at a wall. It shattered, sending shrapnel in all directions. Three guards rushed through the front doors. Two grabbed her arms and brought her to the ground. Her knees curled under her, each guard had a hand on the back of her shoulder, keeping her from escaping. The third guard knelt down and spoke to her quietly.

After a few minutes the guards let her go. She stood up, squaring her shoulders. She turned and walked back to where Spock was standing. Stopping in front of him he noticed her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were puffy.

"I am sorry." she whispered. She didn't look up at him but stared at his chest.

"Do not be." He gently touched the underside of her chin, making her look up at him. She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. "We must go back inside, Jurva had announced that the Klingon Empire wants an alliance." Her head snapped up.

"Are you serious?" She didn't even wait for his answer, she ran to the doors and yanked them open.

Jurva was standing in the center of the floor. He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"As I was saying…"

"No." Malaya pushed him down. "You don't get to speak." She turned to the shocked Council members. "Don't you see what the Klingon's are doing? They know that we are powerful, they want to use us so they can gain more territory from the Federation. If we don't side with peace for the galaxy, we can't side with war.

"The Federation is trying to accomplish that, we cannot destroy that."

"But, you have given us the means to do just that." One Council member spoke. Malaya froze.

"You can't use that." She gasped. There was a quiet buss of whispers. "It's just research." Jurva grabbed her around her shoulders.

"You are now single-handedly responsible for all Federation deaths." He whispered. Schematics of the different classes of Federation ships flashed across the wall behind where the Council sat. Malaya heard gasps that she knew were from her new-found friends. She looked back at Spock. His face was a mask of betrayal, mouth set in a hard line, he didn't look at her. He just stared at the flashing images.

"Captain Malaya, you will go back aboard the Enterprise and retrieve any and all information they have on D'tula and our race. Than escort them back to neutral space. Those are your orders." She stood at attention.

"Yes, sir." She said solemnly.  
~

Three security personnel, Kirk, and Spock led Malaya to sick bay to erase her records from the computer banks. None of the men said a word to her. She could feel the anger and deep betrayal radiating off of Jim and Spock.

The doors opened and Bones stood.

"I'm erasing them now." He pressed the screen and pulled out the hard copies Malaya had given him. "Here are your records." He said stiffly. As she grabbed the diskettes, their fingers brushed. A concrete wall of anguish slammed into her, making her chest seize and tears well in her eyes. She quickly pocketed the chips.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy." She said, trying to sound normal.

"Is there anything else you need to retrieve?" Jim asked. She shook her head.

"No. I have everything." Jim glanced at Spock, who looked as impassive as ever.

"Back to the transporter room so we can get you back to your ship."  
~

"Hail the Enterprise." Malaya ordered from her chair. Jim's face appeared after a few moments. "Captain Kirk. I would like to tell you I will miss you and your crew greatly. The way you command your vessel is something I have always admired about you."

"It was a great pleasure to have met you and to get to know you. We will miss you as well." She could see Spock standing in the background, next to Bones.

"Unfortunately, I must warn you that the next time we meet, it will not be on such friendly terms. We are now enemies." She fought to control her voice and the tears threatening to fall. "Fair travels, Captain Kirk." She looked at her communications officer. "Cut it." The screen went blank. "Set a course to the Truth Sayers, we have some business to handle."  
~

The crew of the Enterprise's bridge stared blankly at the black screen.

"View screen on, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Aye." The screen showed the Myriad turning and flying away. He turned to Spock and Bones, knowing Malaya's departure affected them the hardest. Bones looked devastated, whilst Spock, well, Spock looked like a full-Vulcan, but Kirk knew he was just as devastated, if not more, as Bones looked.

"Captain," Spock spoke. "May I request I have the rest of the shift to myself?"

"Yes." Spock nodded and entered the turbo-lift without another word. "You too, Bones. Take the day off."

"Thanks, Jim"  
~

Spock entered his quarters and look around. He could still smell her. He collapsed onto his couch and noticed a note ontop of a square package. His name was written neatly on the envelope. He ripped it open and read it.

_'Dear Spock,_

_I'm sorry for what I have done, but I was following orders. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope it answers any questions about my motive. I truly believed the Council would have voted for the treaty. Again I am sorry. Love, Malaya.'_

Underneath, she had written a poem with the translation below it.

_'Loved you once_

_Love you still_

_Always have_

_Always will'_

He dropped the note on the table and reached for the package. With shaky hands he tore off the wrapping, it was a small picture frame with Malaya and one of her animals. She was smiling brightly. Spock placed it gently back down and dropped his head to his chest, his human emotions getting the better of him.

A/N: Well, thats the end of this story. Soon I will be posting the second part, but it'll be about mostly Bones, though I will be switching back and forth between Malaya and the Enterprise crew. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!


End file.
